


Meeting Gren

by RoninReverie



Series: The Dragon Prince Stories [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Coping, Fanart, Feel-good, Loss, New Friendships, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/pseuds/RoninReverie
Summary: This short fic was an idea I had about Amaya's first introduction to Gren shortly following the attack on the magma titan and Thunder. Amaya is coping with the loss of her sister and Gren provides a positive light for her in an otherwise dark time of her life.
Series: The Dragon Prince Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570201
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Meeting Gren

_How could it all have gone so wrong so fast?_

Amaya was stuck in the motions of a routine workout, every move another ache and pain tearing through a part of her body that generously reminded her of her injuries. These pains were nothing compared to the aching in her chest, or the throbbing in her mind.

It was supposed to have been a successful mission. The plan was straight forward, simple, magical perhaps, but nothing they couldn't have handled once the magma titan was down. But she went and got hurt, the scar on her face yet another grim reminder of the day. If she had just been more careful... if she had just been stronger... she could have been there to fight beside Sarai... Maybe then she could've... she could've...

Another punch to the air and she felt the cracked rib stab against her side.

With a wince, Amaya dropped her stance and sat back on her bed, wiping the sweat from her brow. This was nothing, but the mental toll her sister's death was taking on her made the healing process feel broken and still.

It had only been five days. Five days since she was killed and here she sat, expected to rest and relax while her sister never would get that chance. She had been going over the outcomes in her mind, thinking back to what they could have done differently, but most were just wishful thinking. There was nothing she could do to change what had been done and the fact that she was so useless in the moment that could have made a difference...

She made a face and leaned back against the backboard.

Sarai was a hero. She didn't blame Viren for her death, she didn't blame the late queens of Duren, and in many ways she didn't blame Thunder. She only blamed herself. Despite all their training, the acceptance that death was inevitable for people like them, something they had come to understand well in their youth-- there was still a pain that she could never have been prepared for. This survivor's guilt was worse than anything she could have known, and the fact that her heart ached so badly for the one person in the world who understood her faultlessly, who had her entire heart and love... 

She missed Sarai so much, and had never imagined what life would be like without her, and now that she was thrust into one, she hated it.

There was a vibration at the door and a presence entered a moment later. 

_Probably the captains or other Katolis guards attempting to console her again,_ Amaya thought.

She wiped a tear away quickly, already hands signing aggravated messages for whoever it was to leave her alone. Though, as she turned to face the door, it wasn't any face she recognized standing there. He was just a kid, maybe 14 or 15 at best, lanky, but tall with orange hair and a face filled with freckles. Oddly he wore clothing like a relaxed Katolis guard, despite how young he was. His blue eyes were laser locked on her hands, and they looked just as kind and calm as the smile he wore on his face. There was no confusion in his expression, no panic that normally appeared on the faces of someone unfamiliar with sign language. Amaya shot him a weary look and sat up a little straighter in her bed.

[What do you want kid] She signed, her brows low and rightfully confused to see the unexpected visitor.

His smile never faltered as he remained standing in the doorway.

[Commander.] he signed. [I came to talk with you, if that’s okay? Can I come inside?]

[You sign?]

[Yes. I am fluent in sign language, but I am not deaf myself.] His smile turned a tad nervous as he added. [My commanding officer insisted I come speak with you.]

[Officer?] She repeated. _Well, that explained the uniform?_ [You are a bit young to be in the military?]

[That’s a difficult story…] He made a sheepish motion and reset his hands. [But, I was excited to meet you, so I agreed. May I enter?]

Amaya rolled her eyes. _If the captains couldn't talk to her, their best plan was to send in some random kid?_

[I see.] She said. [Well, sorry but I don't really feel like talking right now.]

[It's a good thing we’re signing then.]

She froze and shot him an impish look with one cocked brow.

[You’re pretty persistent aren’t you, Smiles?]

He chuckled.

[I’ve been told that. I smile a lot because I tend to look towards the bright side of things.]

Her brief moment of amusement faded quickly back into a frown.

[Even when there is none?]

The grin softened, and the young man took that as permission to come in and close the door behind him, his signing continuing pretty flawlessly as he approached her bedside.

[There’s always a bright side somewhere, if you look for it hard enough.]

 _Hmmm…_ Amaya made another face, a silent, but intrigued snort following suit as she motioned for him to pull up a chair and have a seat.

[What is your name?] She asked.

[Gren.]

[I'm Amaya.] 

[It’s nice to meet you, Amaya.]

[So, they sent you in here to cheer me up?]

[Depends. Is it working?]

She snickered at him, and then leaned forward, making a monstrous motion before wincing at her bandages and winking at Gren after.

[They treat me like a sleeping bear. They are afraid to talk to me sometimes. Rightfully so, don't you think?]

[I don't know, I think you seem pretty nice? Maybe they just don't know what to say?]

She shot him another look and soon that faded as she leaned back on her pillow and let out a calm breath.

It was quiet for an awkward amount of time, Gren patting his legs, fidgeting, and looking around. His eyes locked for a few extra moments to her bedside table where a pair of scissors and a small pile of her discarded hair strands sat after being freshly shorn from her head that morning. She thought her reflection reminded her too much of Sarai's face, and though cutting it made her feel lighter, it didn't do much to make her feel better.

Gren must have gotten nervous about her noticing his long staring because his eyes darted back to wandering for a few more laps around the ceiling before he locked eyes with her and started back up.

"So…" he said aloud, his hands coming up to translate the rest. [The other soldiers told me you’re keeping to yourself. You won't let them help or talk with you. I think that was why they sent me in. I'm no healer, so I can't help with the physical pain, but I'm a good listener if you want to talk to somebody.] 

She sighed, chewed on that for a moment, and then rolled her eyes.

[Did they tell you about the battle?]

[Yes! Everyone is talking about it. You guys saved a whole kingdom. It’s pretty amazing!] 

[Amazing? No.] She shook her head. [I was injured in the battle and I wasn’t there to help my sister. That's why i'm stuck in this room and not allowed to go out and--] she stopped, her face blanking in shock as she suddenly wondered why she had decided to open up to this young freckled-faced boy. She would never have had this conversation with any of the other soldiers, nor Harrow, or anybody else she might have considered a part of her family. Yet, here she was, her hands blurting out her innermost worries to a total stranger and he was just sitting there taking it all in.

It was a complicated emotion she felt, part of her regretful for revealing to much to him, but the other part impressed and comforted even that he had understood her every word.

Gren frowned at her and reached out to pat her hand before thinking better of it and retracting it back into himself.

["I heard the news of the 3 queens..." he said, signing. "I’m sorry for your loss. I-- I never met the Queen, but I heard she was really kind and strong. Can you tell me about her?"] 

She smiled softly at him and tilted her head.

[My sister was so brave and strong. She was compassionate and caring but could be pretty ruthless when she needed to be.] Amaya chuckled to herself and let the joy fade away as she met the boy's blue eyes and continued. [It hurts that she's no longer here. I blame myself. I wasn’t there, and now she’s gone. It was my fault.]

["No you did nothing wrong!"] He blurted quickly, his quick stand and rapid hand motions taking her aback for a moment as his fervent signing flashed her way. 

[I was injured--]

["There was no way to know what happened. It is not your fault. You shouldn’t think like that. It isn't fair."]

She was silent. He was just a kid after all, he didn't understand what she was thinking. Although he had some sort of power to get words out of her, there were still limits to his understanding of her character, something Sarai could and would have picked up on in an instant. The thought wasn't supposed to sound resentful of Gren's skills as an interpreter, but it did bring back the pain of her loss again. 

[If things were fair, my sister would still be here.]

["I know it’s hard. Losing someone you love,"] he said, his eyes darting to his lap for a moment before lifting his chin to her. ["The pain doesn’t ever fade, but you find ways to keep living anyway. Not ever forgetting, just somehow carrying it with you now."]

Amaya sat up curiously.

[You lost somebody close to you?]

He grinned sadly and nodded.

[“My mom. She was hard of hearing, the reason I learned to sign, and she passed away last year."]

[I’m sorry.]

["It’s okay. She was sick a lot. So, I know she’s somewhere better now."]

[And you're in the military now because, why?]

["I live alone, but the Katolis guards are taking care of me if I train with them. I’m better at talking than I am at the other things soldiers are supposed to be good at. I guess I probably should consider switching to some other kind of job. Though I'm too young to actually work without an apprenticeship somewhere and the military asked me first, so I just went with them."]

[For what it’s worth, I think you’re right where you need to be.]

[Thank you.] He blushed a little and reset his thoughts almost visibly so before signing again. [But enough about me. I'm here to let you talk. What would you like to talk about?]

[I’m not one for pointless chit chat.] She replied sternly.

“Oh… I see…” Gren frowned, the limp signing falling into his lap as cautious regret seeped into his formerly happy resolve. [I didn't mean to intrude. I can go?]

[No.] She motioned. _Somehow seeing this kid sad was worse than getting him out of her hair!_ There was also something nice about talking with him rather than brooding alone with her thoughts. [Maybe you can tell me what time you can come talk again tomorrow? I’d like to learn more about you, that is, if you’d like?]

Gren smiled wider than Amaya thought possible.

[“I would like that very much! How long are you in here for?”]

[I think I’ll bust myself out of here tomorrow.]

He furrowed his brows.

[Is that allowed?]

She smiled.

[Can they stop me? I'm the scary bear, remember?]

He laughed.

"Ah!" [You are pretty persistent too, aren't you?]

[I suppose so.] She winked. [I think the two of us will get along just fine, Gren.]

Gren Brightened as he stood and shook her hand.

[I think so too! It’s nice to have someone to talk to!]

[Well, sort of?] She teased.

They both laughed at that and he waved at her as he turned to head towards the door.

[I’ll see you tomorrow then?]

Amaya waved and watched him go before she suddenly thought of something and tapped the table to get his attention. It worked, and Gren immediately stopped and turned around.

[Wait a moment.]

[What is it?]

[Tell me. What group are you in?]

[Commander Torell’s Training Brigade. Why?]

[Would you consider swapping over to join my troops? You would get the same training. Better training--] She smirked. [But don't tell them I said that.]

"M-me?" He stuttered. "A front li-- uh" He swapped to silently signing at her instead. [A front line soldier!? But, I told you I am no good at fighting?]

[Maybe so, but I think you will work better over here than with Torell. Plus, it would be nice to watch over your training personally. You strike me as someone with a lot of potential. A good attitude like yours is a rare find as well. What do you say?]

He blushed harder, the red on his face making his freckles stand out as his skin quickly grew a darker color than his hair.

“G-gosh.. I just wow! Oh right!” He started signing again. [I’m honored.]

[Then I will transfer you as soon as possible.]

[Thank you ma’am. I-- I won't let you down. Sorry. I’m getting nervous!]

She smiled at him, his refreshing optimism something she didn't realize could make her feel better, even if it was just a small amount.

[I know you won’t. I see great things for you down the road, Gren. I am glad to oversee them.]

He saluted to her, his form akward and a bit untrained, but in a way that was almost cute and innocent.

[Alright, now get out of here. You interrupted my workout.]

[“Should you be--”] He stopped himself, thinking better of finishing that thought before shaking his head. ["Nevermind. See you tomorrow!”]

[See you tomorrow. Oh, and don't call me "ma'am", I'm not that old yet.]

["Right! Sorry ma-- I mean, Amaya! Okay! Bye!"]

He left with a jump in his step and Amaya smiled. Once he was gone, she thought of her sister again, but this time it was a longing to share this new experience with her rather than just the generic mourning thoughts she'd had before.

 _I wish you were here to have seen that, Sarai. I'm not sure if you sent him to me or it was just a coincidence, but I never thought I'd be able to feel positive so soon without you with me.He's somebody very special, and I look forward to getting to know him better. Even though he's lost basically everything and so young, without the training you and I had even, he still manages to smile and be there for other people-- strangers even!_

She got out of bed, the pain in her sides numbing slightly as she began her stances again, a new sense of energy and determination within her that was not there a couple of moments ago.

 _I like that Gren kid, Sarai. I know you would have liked him too. I hope you're seeing this right now because I have a feeling things are about to change without you here. I want to make sure that it will be for the better, for you, for Callum and Ezran, and for Gren. I think that would have made you happy. I miss you so much, sister, but for your sake and for mine, I promise I won't let it keep me down. I promise I'll take care of things for you, and I promise to get stronger so we don't have to lose anyone else._

She threw a punch and even landed a kick, a smile cutting through the aches as she rose and repeated the motion. It was a new day and something Amaya would make sure to see through to the end. She threw another punch.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do solid ASL translations for conversation/ reading ease and such, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
